


little little

by lovesickbabe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Single Parents, mark lee dilf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesickbabe/pseuds/lovesickbabe
Summary: Donghyuck’s recently graduate college and got himself a little apartment for himself and his daughter Jimin. The man next door has a cute face and kid who likes to kick neighbors doors.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hyped on monster energy call me a Kyle 💪💯... if this disappears tomorrow I probably regreted this. Also this fr my first like fic ever so if you wished to help me improve cause I suck at writing, feel free to!!

Donghyuck’s a little dazed to be honest, it’s seems like just yesterday he was leaving his parents house for college. Now look at him five years later with a degree in business advertising and a new apartment to start his new life journey. He’d first like to thank his parents for having him and his three best friends for always- 

“Papa, what are you doing?” 

He was so caught up in just staring at the front door of him new apartment he forgot the most important part. This would be the first home he would live in with his daughter all by himself. 

“Jimin, my doll, my angel. Papa’s really excited right now. I think i’m going to have a heart attack.” Donghyuck placed his hand over his heart and squeezed his eyes tightly, peeking his eyes open to be met with an unimpressed glare. 

“Uncle Renjun was right, you’re dramatic pa.” Jimin stated. 

Donghyuck just stared at her in disbelief. Donghyuck would always be thankful to Renjun and Jaemin sharing their space with Jimin and himself, but Renjun talk badly about him to his daughter was a new level of hurt. 

“Tell your uncle the next time you see him it’ll be his last.” Donghyuck said, feeling butt hurt. He grabbed Jimin’s hand and walked towards the front door. 

He felt like he was in a movie. One of those scenes where you have to choose the right door or you die type of deal. As Donghyuck slide the key into the door lock, he felt a cold sweat break over him. This was it, all these years of not only suffering with his business courses but working two part time jobs to save money has all lead to this very moment. 

The door opened and Donghyuck broke into a smile. The apartment was empty and everything would be dropped off later today but right now he couldn’t help but admire the apartment. This was now his and Jimin’s very own space. 

No more having to wait 30 minutes for Renjun to get out of the shower to take a piss. No more having Jaemin waking him up to complain about something his hot co worker did at work and how he knew his co worker was trying to fuck him just by saying hello. 

Jimin pulled on her dad’s jeans. “Papa, I think we’re in the wrong house this one is empty.” 

Donghyuck looked down and smiled. “We’re in the right house baby. Don’t worry all your stuff will be here soon.” 

Jimin smiled at her dad. “Even my photo’s of uncle yangyang?” 

Donghyuck sighed. Ever since Renjun started seeing Yangyang last year, Jimin decided that he was to good of a catch for Renjun and was going be her husband in the future. 

“Yes, even your pictures with uncle yangyang..” Donghyuck let out an annoyed sighed and his daughters bright pink face. 

“Now than, why don’t you go have a look at your room. It’s the one to the left; think about what you’d like in there okay.” 

Jimin nodded her head and skipped into the room and loud “wow” could be heard echoing from the room. 

The apartment wasn’t the biggest one in the world but it was just right for them and hearing her like the room warmed donghyuck’s heart. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Donghyuck swore Renjun and Jaemin said they’d be over tomorrow.

Donghyuck opened the door to be met with a man trying to pick up a child frozen in place. Both seemed to be in shock someone opened the door. 

“Can I help you?” 

The man instantly pick up his child and cleared his throat. “Hi, I’m Mark. This is my son, I’m am terribly sorry he likes to kick doors.” 

“I wanna be a soccer player when I grow up!! Like uncle Yuta!!” The boy shouted. 

Donghyuck laughed a little. “No worries, I’ve got a kid of my own and she happens to do weird stuff too.” 

“I still feel really bad, I didn’t mean for him to disturb you.” Mark replied carrying his son sideways. 

“I’m not even really doing anything right now anyways. I’m waiting for my furniture to be dropped off, so it’s not a problem.”

“Dad what’s furniture.” The little asked wiggling in his dad’s arms.” 

“Minjun, you’re five. You know what furniture is.” Mark replied to his son, trying his best to hold the kid in place. 

“Papa, do you think we can-“ Jimin walked over to the front door to see a random man and kid wiggling like a worm in front of her. She hid behind her dad, hugging his leg tightly. 

Donghyuck smiled and brought his hand down to pat her head. “This is my daughter, Jimin.” 

Mark finally pulls Minjun into a firm hug and looks over at the two. “It’s nice to met you both, Jimin and.” Mark looks over at Donghyuck somewhat squinting his eyes.” 

“Oh sorry, Lee Donghyuck.” Donghyuck extended his hand. 

“Mark, my name is Mark Lee. It’s nice to meet another pair of Lee’s, right Minjun.” 

“I’m hungrrryyy.” Minjun cried trying to wiggle out of his father’s arms. 

“Okay than, I’ll get going first than, if you need anything you can just knock on the door next door. I hope you guys settle in nicely!!”

“Thank you, we will!!” Donghyuck replied, closing his front door and pulling Jimin inside. 

Both Jimin and Donghyuck laid in the ground of the living room area wait for the furniture to come. When all the box of clothes and furniture arrived, donghyuck got to work and had almost everything ready by midnight that night. 

As he crawled into his newly bought bed he thinks about how much he going to love it here. 

________________

Donghyuck’s not loving it here.  
It’s only been three weeks since he moved in and 100% sure he’s going to murder Mark Lee. Yes, sure Mark is a sweet guy but his child is another story. 

He thought Minjun’s cute habit of kicking doors was cute till it’s became a daily habit for him to kick on Donghyuck’s door. 

The worst part of all has to be Jimin picking up this habit but instead of doors it’s walls. Donghyuck is close to a mental breakdown and doesn’t understand how Mark has been able to put up with the constant kicking. 

Donghyuck’s sitting in his kitchen counter watching silently as Jimin kick’s the living room wall for fun. Why couldn’t she be normal and just watch adventure time, he doesn’t know. 

“Jimin, sweetheart. Please stop, I have a headache.” 

Jimin eyes her dad cutely before starting to kick the wall again. Donghyuck wishes he were still living with Renjun seeing as he was the only one that could the girl to listen. Maybe, he should call yangyang???

Just as Donghyuck is think about which one Jimin would listen to, he hears a knock on his door. 

Donghyuck opened the door and was met with Mark Lee carrying Minjun while in a suit. IN A SUIT!! Now up until this point Donghyuck had only seen Mark Lee in casual street wear but hey he was not one to complain about seeing a hot man in a suit. 

“Hey Donghyuck, I’m really sorry but I need to get to work right now and my babysitter canceled last min-“ 

Donghyuck cut him off. “Don’t worry, I can take of him,” Donghyuck grabbed Minjun from him, “Let’s go big guy.”

Mark thanked Donghyuck over and over again before running down the apartment stairs. Donghyuck silently prayed he didn’t fall on his way down. 

Donghyuck walked in his apartment and with little Minjun. Minjun looked around the plant covered apartment in aw. 

“I feel like I’m an explorer in a jungle!” Minjun cutely shouted. 

Jimin looked over at the two of them confused. “Papa, what junnie doing here?” 

(Quicker side note cause a girl not gonna write all that.. Minjun and Jimin are in the same class. Even though Minjun is a year older he got held back because of the month and day he was born.) 

“His dad needed to work baby. Minjun would you like something to eat?”

“No thank you. My daddy feed me before he went to work.” 

Donghyuck just stared at Minjun.. what do you a offer a kid you know that likes to kick doors?? Hey do you wanna kick doors till your dad gets here?? 

“Junnie, I thought you have a babysitter?” Jimin asked.

“Uncle Jeno was yelling at my dad he finally got a guy he works with to agree to a date with him and that he can’t tonight. Uncle Jeno is mean for choose a other person over me!” Minjun crossed his arms. 

“Junnie next time your uncle comes over to babysit you, call me over. We can bully him together.” 

Wow did things escalate fast. Donghyuck watches as Minjun and Jimin sit across from each other on the floor and go over plans to make “Uncle Jeno” life hell. To be honest he’s never felt more proud. 

Donghyuck does question what kinda job Mark is working if he was to wear a suit too but can also spend time with his child. The two just don’t seem to go together.

“Hey Minjun.” Donghyuck said getting the children’s attention.

“Yes, uncle donghyuck?”

“What kinda job does your dad have?” 

“My daddy’s a lawyer, sometimes he takes me to court with him and it’s so cool to see him win cases. He all like “your honor this man guilty” and boom everyone is like “wow smart smart man”. 

A lawyer? Don’t Lawyer’s work in law firms and have 9 to 5 hours?? “How come your dad is always home than?” 

“Oh, dad is so good at being lawyer uncle Lucas let’s him work from home.” Minjun replied while drawing his uncle with horns. 

Hmm. Donghyuck would have to ask Mark about that later. Donghyuck had actually always wanted to study law but the classes got so difficult he unfortunately dropped those classes. A choose the path of a business major. 

It’s not like he didn’t have a hard time with business seeing as by the time his first unit test for the subject came around he had already knocked up Jimin’s mom and had to deal with that fact that he’d be a dad soon. 

Donghyuck though for the most part would change the way things turned out. In the end he got to graduate college with his daughter by his side. The single dad part sucked but Jimin was worth the struggle. 

Donghyuck walked to the children and sat in between them. “I want in on the plan to make uncle jeno cry. Now I know I don’t know him but neither does Jimin and she’s helping you organize here.”


	2. a late night talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck’s feeling down but hey his neighbors around

It’s been a couple of months since Minjun ended up staying over. Things really didn’t change between Donghyuck and Mark. It’s the same polite hellos and small smile’s whenever they meet. 

Donghyuck doesn’t really mind that seeing as he was busy working at a bustling dinner. Donghyuck didn’t succeed in finding a job that complemented his college major but Rene’s payed well and he got the weekends off. 

One thing that is on Donghyuck’s mind though is how Jimin has been pushing herself away from him. Donghyuck didn’t really notice the shift in her behavior until it became some what clear Jimin didn’t want her goodnight hugs and kisses. Something that Jimin would cry about if she didn’t get previously. 

Donghyuck thought that it maybe had to do with that fact that she’s growing up and thinks she to old for kisses and hugs before bed, maybe she was already to old for those type of things.

It was clear something about Donghyuck was bothering her. Donghyuck doesn’t think he’s been mean lately. 

Donghyuck had chose to ignore the situation and go about his day thinking it’ll all go away soon.

__________

Donghyuck was racing to Jimin’s school. He had been too cooped up in working that it had completely slipped his mind that Jimin’s class has a play today and he had promised to be there.

When donghyuck’s reached the school he swiftly parked his tiny car and ran toward the auditorium. Parents looked him like he was crazy when he walked in. Then of course who wouldn’t when a man in his young twenties is covered in sweat and with tears forming in his eyes.

Soon the parents all looked away from him and towards the kids in stage. There was his tiny princess. Jimin stood in the back in a tinker bell looking outfit. Jimin’s eyes met with his and all he could see was disappointment. 

Before he knew it’s the show had ended and all the kids were bowing. 

As all the kids began running into their parents arms Jimin walked right past Donghyuck and straight into the car. 

The car ride home was quiet. Jimin sat in the backseat just staring out the window. Donghyuck had tried to start some conversations but Jimin wouldn’t reply. At one point he turned on the radio and her favorite song came on. Donghyuck knew she was pissed if she wouldn’t even sing Bad Boy.

When they finally got home Jimin ran out of car as fast as she could. 

“Jimin! Stop running!” Donghyuck has never been the type of parent to yell and when he saw Jimin freeze in fear he regretted it. 

Donghyuck and Jimin were standing outside of the apartment complex. Donghyuck had lowered himself to Jimin’s eye level.

“Jimin, i’m sorry I yelled but you can’t just run off like that.” 

Jimin eyes began to fill with tears, “Why can’t I run but you can run in late to my play.” 

“Jimin, baby I’m really sorry I was late. I was working. I swear I’ll make it up to you, okay.” Donghyuck reached out to pull Jimin into a hug but she pushed his hands away.

“You always say that pa. You always say you’re gonna be here next time or you’re gonna make it up to me but you never do. I just wanted you to hear me sing, even if it was for my tiny part.” 

Donghyuck went quiet. She wasn’t wrong this was probably the fourth time Donghyuck late to something he promised to show up to. 

“Papa, do you still love me? Am I annoying you?” Jimin whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Donghyuck pulled her in for a hug, squeezing her tightly. He couldn’t even believe she’d even think that way. 

“Of course I love you Jimin. There’s never going to be a day where I stop loving you and your not annoying. You Lee Jimin happen to be the most un-annoying person in my life. You’re uncle Renjun takes that spot everytime. 

Jimin chuckles as she snuggles into her dad’s chest, hugging him tightly. 

_______

Donghyuck is sitting outside if this apartment. He’s laying his head against the door looking up at the dark sky and wondering. Wondering if he’s doing enough as a parent. Wondering if he’s a good role model for Jimin. If he’s even the parent she deserves. 

“You okay, you look like your doing some heavy thinking there.” Mark chuckles as he walks towards his front door. 

Donghyuck’s smiles at his next door neighbor. “Just thinking about how bad of a dad I am. Nothing to heavy.” 

Mark stops his himself from turning his key and looks down at donghyuck. “You? A bad dad?” 

Donghyuck nods his head, “Yeah.” 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Donghyuck looks up at Mark and shakes his head. “I don’t want to bother you though, you just got home.” 

Mark shakes his head sitting down on ground beside Donghyuck. “Jeno texted me 30 minutes ago that Minjun is sleeping so feel free to rant.” 

Donghyuck sighs, “I feel like she thinks i’m not making time for her. She even asked me today if I though she was annoying. I wish I had a better job that would let me make more time for her but the one place the would hire me around here is Rene’s. I want to spend more time with her but I also need this job. Actually you’re a single dad yourself, how do you make so much time for Minjun?” 

Mark smiles. “I honestly don’t. I don’t know if you know but i’m a lawyer, so the majority of my day is filled with going through paperwork and calling clients. The during the weekdays the only time I get to see him is before school or right now when I get home. If I’m able to get off of work early I can pick him up from school. During the weekends I’ll spend the entirety of my lunch break here with him before going back to work.” Mark rubs the back of his neck. 

“Sometimes I feel like a bad parent too. I feel like one day he’ll like Jeno more than me because Jeno’s always here with him.” 

Donghyuck pats Mark’s shoulders, “Don’t put yourself down, you’re a top tier dad and judging off of the way Minjun talks about you I’m sure he agrees.” 

Mark turns to look at Donghyuck, his eyes sparkling. “He talks about me!” 

“We only really talked about you once but he was very happy to brag about you and how good you are at your job. He’s probably your number one fan.” Donghyuck chuckles. 

Mark turns away, his hands rubbing the sides of his face. “Oh, thank you for telling me that.” 

Donghyuck smiles, “Wow, Mark Lee looks a little embarrassed.” 

Mark instantly turns to Donghyuck, “This is the first time someone other than my boss complemented my work.. I’m a little flustered at most!” 

Donghyuck smiles at the older teasingly before a question comes to mind. 

“How did you become a lawyer with a kid and all? I could barely finish college with Jimin by my side wouldn’t of been harder for you?” 

“Oh, Minjun came after I passed my bar exam so I really didn’t struggle. He was born when I about 23 years old. Back at that time my girlfriend was also around so I didn’t have much to worry about. Then I became a single dad at 25, that was the toughest year of my life.” 

Donghyuck’s smile stayed as sweet as he could keep it. “How old are you?” 

“Oh, I’m twenty eight. Why?”

Donghyuck covered his mouth. “I thought we were the same age.”

“Aren’t you like twenty seven?”

“No! I’m twenty two!” Donghyuck answered all offended. 

Even without the sun it was obvious that Mark’s face was growing pale. 

“You seem so mature for a twenty two year old..”

“Just say I look old, jerk.” 

Mark feverishly waved his hands, “Hold on, that’s not what I meant. You just seem so mature not many twenty two year-olds are ready for a kid. I mean even I wasn’t at 23-“

Donghyuck continued watching as Mark tried to explain himself. “Mark, stop talking.”

“Yes sir.” Mark muttered.

“You just addressed me as a old man, I’ll let that slide for now. It’s getting late and I have work tomorrow morning Thank you for talking to me.” Donghyuck said as he stood up.

“Hey for what it’s worth if you ever what to talk again, i’m all ears.” Mark said as he opened his front door.

Donghyuck threw Mark a quick smile. “Be careful Mark Lee, I might just come rant to you about every problem I have have.” 

Mark chuckled softly night, “Goodnight Donghyuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..So I’ve decided for the time being to continue this fic.. ahhhhhhaaa I am very self conscious as this is again my first fic but let me know if you liked this chapter and if you’d like longer or shorter chapters!! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading!! <333


End file.
